For operation of position transducer systems, in particular for their use in regulating systems, information about one or more physical variables is required in real time. However, providing sensors for detecting each physical variable required would be very complex and it would not always be possible due to structural restrictions to provide a separate sensor for detecting each physical variable required.
In electromechanical position transducer systems, for example, knowledge about a current through the electromechanical converter, i.e., actuator, is necessary since an ohmic resistance and a temperature of the actuator may be deduced from that. For systems in which no current sensor is provided, only inadequately accurate estimation models are known which have large tolerances. Position transducer systems having an electromechanical converter which is operated without a current sensor must therefore in particular have a very conservative design. This is a disadvantage from the standpoint of performance, installation space and cost considerations.